Different Time, Different Place
by AndiiErestor
Summary: Across the Ages and across Arda their love may have taken them, but the heart always remains the same. Erestor always has and always will be distracted by the other half of his soul - his golden flower - Glorfindel. [Pretty much just Erestor monologuing his enchantment with Glorfindel's shiny bits - or all of him, really - from FA to FoA.] Rating subject to change.
1. Different Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**A/N: This takes place in the First Age, in Gondolin, in case I didn't mention that. Erestor is here freshly 50 years of age. The story takes place early in FA 509.**

Chapter Summary:

_FA 509 - Difficult times call for difficult measures. Erestor as well as many of his peers have been called for some training in the "art" of war. The young elf is rather disappointed with this sudden turn of events - with the interruption of his scholarly pursuits - but what of his new instructor?_

* * *

_Nervous. I was so nervous._

It was our first day of sword training today. The path of the warrior was not one I intended to follow, but in these times it had become a basic requirement for all elves of a certain age to be able to wield a weapon. As a result, our teacher had informed us that come the first day of the third month our group would join with others to study the craft.

Under ordinary circumstances, I wouldn't be opposed to learning the "art" of war. It was something I'd always considered trying – how to properly use a bow – as an extracurricular. I'd always loved the idea of being self-sufficient. I still do really, but I'd since prioritized my education as a scholar. It's not like I didn't anticipate having _a lot_ of time to do so. Of course, our situation had since changed. I both relished and despised the enforced studies to come, in part because they would no doubt be unnecessarily strict on – mostly – willing minds, but mainly… We would be joined by both novice and trained – though lower class – warriors. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't be bothered, but _that_ fact alone meant I would be reunited with some of my peers from earlier years whom I was not very fond of.

You see, it's like this: there are two main levels of education for elves. The first, we are subject to before out majority and consists of the basics of many subjects such as histories, mathematics, physical activities and other foundations for learning. The second, comes round our majority or a short time after – that is left to the student to decide – and consists of a more goal-oriented study. Usually ended with an apprenticeship, this or _these_ areas of study concentrate on teaching specific skills needed for any trade. Of course, this was open to anyone of any age, as some may decide later in life to choose a different calling.

In case you hadn't guessed, I was at this second stage of my studies. At only 46 years of age, I'd received permission to step ahead of the others of my class. As well as keeping up with my regular schoolwork, I would frequently ask our instructors for material ahead of our grade to do over the summer. My last year of that stage of education had consisted of being privately tutored to fill in any gaps I may have missed as a result of moving forward and doing much of my studies on my own. Finally, my teacher spoke to a friend, who spoke to a co-worker, who… Well, after a lot of chatter which I could have done without, they'd decided to help me along.

Apparently – I say this because I have no proof but their bitterness – being the only student so dedicated to my education – and an aspiring scholar at that – was not a thing to be proud of. Or so they made a point to remind me, daily. As I took great pleasure in reminding them of the many ways brains could beat brawn, silently, to myself, in my head. Unfortunately, my lack of physical conditioning meant I could not retaliate when they tried to steal my books or shove me out of their way. Unfortunately… That means that although I have since begun my apprenticeship in the King's library, all the books I may or may not have had to carry around all day, have still gotten me nowhere close to achieving their same physique. Therein stems my disdain for this joint practice.

No doubt the instructors hoped by doing this, that we would work together and benefit from a joint effort and perhaps a challenge but I knew better. They certainly wouldn't stoop so low as to explain their ways and they certainly wouldn't go easy on the "wimpy, whiney, weak bookworms" they had to "put up with" for the next few weeks.

I dressed this morning in an old tunic and leggings I hadn't work – incidentally – since I was in the same class as those same boys. They were a little smaller than I remembered – a testament to having finally grown in the last few years – but not noticeably so. Finally, as the sun rose over the mountains, I reached the training arena. Large though it was, the grounds were separated into several sections. Where they were, I knew, but having not been inside since I was but a boy, I had to ask one of the officials for directions.

The older elf smiled politely at me as I approached. _That's a nice change_, I smiled back. "Good morning." He greeted me in return and I continued, "Might you point me in the direction of training field A3, please?"

"O' course," he grinned, "Ya been called in for the 'mergency trainin' eh?" I nodded and he carried on, "Any idea what you'd like t' try?" I shook my head. "Hmm," he gazed at me studiously, "Perhaps the knives? Ya look like a fellow who's quick on 'is feet. Of course, the bow's good if you want t'avoid getting' caught up in the fight…"

I nodded and bit my lip, looking about nervously, at this rate I would be late.

"Aye, of course," the official shook his head, "My apologies there. I shall show you the way, lest I've made ya late with all my chatter."

"Thank you," I smiled gratefully and let him lead the way.

Our walk was blessedly silent, allowing me to prepare for the long day ahead of me. It did little good however, as I was greeted with a holler of "you're late, recruit" as we reached the field. I rolled my eyes at the blond. The majority of this group were my peers, though I could indeed see some young warriors' faces that I recognized. He knew that the major part of us wished not to be here, the least he could do was treat us appropriately. That was why I'd stalled my interest in taking up archery – I was not fond of the lack of respect from instructor to students in these classes. I glanced up at the man at my side to find him scratching his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry about that Glorfindel," he laughed, "You know me, when I get to talkin'…"

Sadron, stealing my recruits then? Again?" the blond laughed. It seemed the oaf simply didn't care much for propriety in general.

"Aye, my 'pologies," my companion turned to me once more and offered his hand for me to shake, which I naively accepted. Sadron took my hand to his lips and kissed it while I stared at him, mouth open in shock, "Thank you for the pleasure of your company?"

"Erestor," I coughed, politely.

"Erestor," he smiled and headed off on his way, leaving me to join the group of trainees and Glorfindel to shout after the other elf not to flirt with his recruits, shaking his fist in the air comically.

What a strange one, this blond elf was. Glorfindel. Chief of the House of the Golden Flower. One would this that someone of his status would be… Different. It is what it is, I suppose. I am not really one to judge. After all, if it was not for my mother's renown as a scholar in Nargothrond, I'd have had no chance here, living as a farmer's grandson.

"Thank you for joining us," Glorfindel finally finished shouting at the retreating elf. "We will begin this morning with a simple demonstration, then we'll go for a run and finally we will finish a bit early after some short drills with a variety of weapons in order to allow you all to get a better sense of what you may prefer to master."

I watched as he called forth an assistant with whom he was to spar. He began first with the spear, showing everyone the proper way to hold it – though he would do it again later, he assured. _Uncaring for protocol perhaps, but still somewhat professional._ Next came the bow, which I watched eagerly. The way the blond moved seemed almost reverent. The knives – first one, then two – were wielded with an accuracy that surprised me. How could two blades be used with such accuracy – but then, we do have two arms, do we not? And finally "the Great, Blond Oaf" as I'd begun to refer to him, pulled his sword from its sheath, but not before pulling his shirt over his head.

In the growing heat of the warm, almost-spring sun, the two sparring warriors had worked up quite a sweat. While Egleriel, Glorfindel's partner, was a sight to behold, the blond left me speechless. The sunlight and the shade provided by sparse trees chased across his flawless skin in a playful dance. Golden. Perhaps he _is_ the golden flower itself.

The strength of his frame was impressive. His arms, _ai_, they were easily larger than his sword – an impressive feat for an elf. The way his biceps flexed as he pulled his sword from its sheath, the loud metal scraping loudly as he moved, brought my attention to its never-ending length. His large hands wrapped around the hilt firmly. I watched wide-eyed and subtly biting my lip. I couldn't help staring as his fingers curled around the handle, tightening and loosening in unconscious rhythm to what he was saying… Ah, that's right. He was speaking.

My gaze was drawn now to his lips. I hadn't noticed earlier the soft sheen over them from how frequently he licked them. They looked perfectly kissable suddenly – petal soft. _Golden Flower_. He nodded and my attention was drawn to his eyes for a moment. I could see the sky and the ocean in them and I was lost at sea. He seemed exceedingly willing to make eye contact with his pupils, all but myself. He seemed to hesitate and look over me quite a lot, which, at his great height, must have been rather easy.

A movement as he seemed to stare at the top of my head caught my eyes next. Glorfindel – the Great, _Golden_ Oaf – gestured to his partner with a few words about the exercise, but the rest of his words were lost to me. My eyes followed his lean, beautiful arm back to his own and my breath caught in my throat on a gasp that I managed to pass off as a sigh of bored irritation at the sharp looks I then received from my peers. And… Was that a smirk from the Oaf? I shook my head minutely and stared in shock at the metal glinting in the sunlight on Glorfindel's chest. His… His _nipples_ were both… Both? Yes, I glanced at its twin to check. Both peaks were framed by little silver balls. They reflected light beautifully as he began to move.

My gaze followed his chest curiously as he _thrust_ and parried. The sparring match had finally started. Back and forth I followed him, my sight only occasionally blocked by a thick arm or a swath of the golden hair after which he was named. This, of course, was not a problem for me at all. A sudden thrust from his opponent and Glorfindel threw his arms out with a step back. A bead of sweat – startling in its clarity despite the distance between it and myself – slowly trailed down the blond's neck and over his heaving chest to makes its way to his – _oh!_

That certainly was a sight, wasn't it? I gaped quietly, thankful that everyone seemed otherwise engaged. His abdomen, hardened from many years of training, clenched and released with each of his movements. I stood there mesmerized as the blond sparred, completely ignorant of my inner turmoil. That… That _Oaf_!

Every muscle seemed to lead to one point of tension… I looked away. I couldn't possibly. And yet, looking at the faces of my peers – scholars I had come to respect in their own right – I saw that they too, had found that very same point very intriguing. I had hear of certain warrior becoming aroused during combat due to the increased flow of adrenaline, but to see its evidence… With a defeated sigh – damn my insatiable curiosity – I _looked_. He wasn't aroused, not fully anyway, but he was impressive – even through his clothes.

My breath left me in a great _whoosh_. I cared no longer if my peers found my reaction laughable – in fact, I had the nagging feeling that they were laughing right that moment. My concentration however, was focused elsewhere. I faintly heard my name in the back on my mind – as though calling me back to reality – but I ignored it. I would enjoy this moment alone with myself, surrounded by others, as long as I wished. Oh, but I only wanted one elf at that moment. I wanted him – the great, _golden_, blond oaf – lord Glorfindel, chief of the House of the Golden Flower. I wanted him and the sword hidden snugly in his trousers. And suddenly, it seemed I would have my wish.

He approached. I looked up in surprise, noting that he walked straight towards me. It was then that I noticed what had captured his attention – _me_. While I'd been lost in the storm raging on in my mind, he'd since stopped his play fighting, had put his weapon away and dismissed the rest of the group to the running exercises.

Glorfindel placed his hand on my shoulder, effectively jarring me from my fantasies and returning me to the present. I looked to his hand, touching me so casually, and followed the sun-tanned arm all the way up his body and to his shining blue eyes. A dark flush stole across my cheeks in humiliation. Aye, what a fool I'd made of myself.

I looked at him now, in shock, my mouth snapping open and closed. I think he asked me if I was well – I think he used my name – but I could only shrug in reply.

" – estor… Erestor," I heard the gentle voice of the oaf calling me back. "It's alright, Erestor. You're alright."

I took a deep breath and, "I'm sorry," the words left my mouth before I'd processed them.

"Ah! So you do speak," he grinned, "I was beginning to think I'd imagined it earlier." He brought both hands to cup my face suddenly but commanded my attention as he spoke, "'tis alright, lissë titta corco. You have nothing to fear. It is a normal reaction for one your age, I believe. How old are you, Erestor?"

"Fifty," I whispered, with a thickness in my voice I'd never heard before.

"Ah," Glorfindel nodded," Just passed recently, yes?" He waited for my answering nod before continuing, "As I said, you need not worry. I am certain one so lovely as you will soon find someone to your tastes…"

My face fell then, I'm sure of it, but he simply urged me on to run – to catch up to the others. And yet, one look at his beautiful, blue eyes before I did so revealed so much. They told me not to worry. They said _thank you_, for seemingly many things at once. They told me to be careful. And they said _I'm sorry_, as though he'd realized my disappointment. They begged me not to leave. They offered me a smile, encouraging me to run and show all those fools that I was made of sterner stuff than they believed. They asked me to wait. And behind all of that – no – most of all – _it couldn't be possible_ – it seemed like – _no_…

As the slow drag of my feet turned to a half-hearted jog, I turned to gaze upon him one last time. And this time, I swear it was on his lips as much as it was in his eyes –

_I love you…_

* * *

**Translations:**

lissë titta corco - sweet little crow/raven

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. 'Tis late now, and I must be abed. I do hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you thought of it.**


	2. Interlude I - Summer of '09

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**A/N: A short interlude for the **_**Different Time, Different Place **_**Series. Takes place between "Different Time" and "Different Place." This was not meant to be very long, but simply to add a few points and answer, perhaps, a few questions about **_**what happens next**_**.**

Chapter Summary:

_Some changes should be expected to happen over time. Come the end of the mandatory weapons-training issued for all elves having reached adulthood, Erestor and Glorfindel sit for a moment and speak of summer and what is to come of the two of them._

* * *

As it would turn out, Sadron had been right. I was quite adept with twin blades due to my small size combined with my speed and agility. This of course, pleased the Glorfindel very much. Despite that, I was not one to favour conflict, and so I chose to master the bow – though some would say I was wasting my talents.

Our practice raged on for several weeks, as we had all first assumed. However, while I found that I greatly missed working in the library, surrounded by books in peaceful quietude, it soon came to my attention that I did not mind the daily practices nearly as much as I had first thought. Although, I'm sure that has something to do with the Great Golden Oaf – or írima laurëala as I'd begun to call him.

While I had a difficult time maintaining my composure in the beginning – really I think anyone would if they were forced to witness such a beautiful specimen of an elf flouncing about shirtless and sweaty for most of a day – I slowly grew accustomed to the sight. That is not to say that I began to find him unappealing, heavens no! I simply mean, that in an effort to remain focused on my "studies" I found the most effective way to regain my concentration was simply to give as good as I got.

No, that does not mean I began to remove my shirt. Goodness, I couldn't scare a mouse with the lousy amount of muscles on my being – though by the end of it, I'd grown noticeably. However, I did tease Glorfindel at _every_ possible opportunity.

He was kind. And gentle. And ever so caring. He gave no outward hints of any sort of preference towards me, though I believe that after our initial meeting, something definitely sparked between us. I went out of my way to ask him questions about certain activities we did on any given day, and to ask for extra – precise – information on… Anything that came to mind, really. It's hard to say how he managed to do all this without tipping anyone off. Subtly is definitely _not_ one of his strong points.

I believe it may have been in his eyes – his beautiful, blue eyes – or the soft tone of his voice – rich as chocolate. His touch was soft when he would guide me into a motion with the blades I occasionally took up. He would stand front-to-back with me – pressed ever so close – when I would take what had quickly become my favourite bow. The goof would whisper in my ear so seriously about how to pull the string back and take a deep breath and _release_. And then? Then he would laugh. And laugh. Perhaps that was what kept the others off our backs, they couldn't possibly take us seriously if _he_ could not. All the same, he had a manner with me that I did not see him use with my peers.

On the few days I could not think of any further questions to ask him about the day's lessons, he would sometimes catch me before I departed and ask me to stay behind. Sometimes I would help him clean up – put targets away, roll the heavy bags and bales of hay used as obstacles back into the supply room, and take the makeshift dummies apart – and sometimes, he would simply offer me a skin of water while we talked about practice, or the evenings plans, or our plans for the next week, or our plans for the future. I say this, as I know, but if you were to ask me to clarify, my mind would be blissfully blank. I was simply much too happy during any and all of these occasions that most of the specifics simply floated away. All that was left was a hazy feeling of joy and comfort – despite being covered in dirt and sweat and grass.

As luck would have it, our training sessions came to an end near the coming of summer. My peers were elated at the chance to finally return to their studies of choice within the King's library. And yet, as all rejoiced – even the warrior trainees, who were not pleased at having their own studies significantly slowed for our benefit – I found myself disheartened. Would I never see the Golden Oaf again? I'd so greatly enjoyed our afternoon chats. I'd even forgotten that I was, originally, a distraction and a nuisance.

And then, as per every day in the last three weeks, he came to me with a smile upon his lips. "Will you stay?" he asked. And of course, I nodded. His shy smile grew into the gorgeous grin I'd come to love.

We had no equipment to store that day, for it was simply a congratulatory speech he'd given, to all of us, for _surviving_ the joint-training venture. As such, we simply sat beneath one of the trees, sharing and enjoying the shade and each other's company. We talked about seemingly everything, and yet nothing, and finally, he paused and turned to face me.

"Summer is coming soon," he spoke with hesitation, which I recall finding rather strange, as there should be no confusion to the fact – after winter comes spring, and then summer – but I listened. "And with it, the King's celebration."

I nodded then – one of those slightly exaggerated nods where you suddenly come to a conclusion but do not have anything particular to say on the matter. "Indeed it is. It seems my grandfather can speak of naught else. He is quite hopeful for this summer's harvest. I would like to help him if I've the opportunity between my own work."

"Of course, that is very admirable of you," Glorfindel smiled. It was a proud smile, not like one passed from a parent to a child, but more like that of a friend or a lover. It was the smile of someone who was genuinely pleased to know and be affiliated with a certain person, but not for any gain of a personal nature. I would say I was shocked to make the realisation – and to _believe_ it – but I'd come to see the expression on his face many times now, and always when talking to me. "However, I was hoping…"

His pause here made me curious. Would he ask me to further my training? Would he ask me to tend to _his_ fields instead? Did he even own any fields personally? Perhaps a garden… With lots of yellow flowers of all different sorts. And yet, as I lost myself to thoughts of what kind of garden Glorfindel may or may not keep, he found his courage to carry on.

"I was hoping," he paused only to catch his breath this time, "that you would – that you might like to accompany m – to join me – to go with me to the festivities, one week from today?"

I couldn't help it then, I giggled. Despite the obvious turmoil he felt at asking such a serious question – it served him right for laughing in my ear all those times... I nodded, however, all the while my shoulders trembled with the effort to contain my mirth.

"I would love you," I finally said, and I froze. I heard the words spill forth from my lips, roll off my tongue, and yet, I was powerless to stop them. It was an honest mistake, it truly was – though it was no less true than what I'd intended to say.

Glorfindel stared at me in surprise, and colour drained from my face. I could feel it. I was mortified. Ai, to have admitted something so deep in such a careless manner, ashamed would not begin to describe how I felt. And then, he started laughing… Again. Yet there was something in his laugh that had me giggling at my own expense. It was not the harmful laugh I had been subject to in the past. It was sweet and joyful and it lifted my spirits to hear it. He laughed at the slip-up, at the simplicity of the mistake, and with all the happiness of someone to receive such a confession.

I corrected myself, finally, with a bashful smile and a look at my lightly shaking hands, and he leaned back against the tree. I watched him curiously, as he turned to sit on his side and held his arms out to me. I hesitated for but a moment before leaning into the embrace. He held me close, with one arm around my shoulders and my own wrapped around his waist. With the other, I held his free hand, tracing nonsensical shapes into his palm when the urge struck. My head I gently lay on his shoulder, with my face turned into his neck.

"I am glad," he said softly, a mere breath in my hair, "I would hate to have been lonely on such a lovely evening when the darkness of the night sky seems to shine with the brightest of stars, and its depth could rival the silk of your hair." As though to accentuate the point, he ran his fingers through my ebony tresses with a smile I felt as a curve of his lips against the top of my head. "And… I love you as well," he finally added, not as an after-thought, but as something that – already - no longer needed to be said, to be proven. I too, smiled then, and wiggled my hips down to fall into him at a more comfortable angle.

It is then that he would begin courting me as our people did, and still do: that day, in the shade, under the tallest of trees, in training field A3 of the city of Gondolin. In the following year, our love would blossom like a beautiful and graceful celandine in the early spring. And like every season, and like every flower, our love would have its time, for soon the sun would rise in the north, and the world we knew would be changed forevermore.

* * *

**Translations:**

írima laurëala (laurë ëala) – lovely golden spirit/being

* * *

**A/N: Aha. I got you. ****Who am I kidding? I fooled myself.**** One day, I will learn not to place any expectations upon myself. One day. But it is not this day – apparently. This was not supposed to be more than 500 words.**

**Anyway, hopefully the quality remains, despite the quantity. So I hope you've enjoyed it, and if you have, let me know what you like best or least. Any kind of feedback is always good.**

**Join ****us**** Erestor next time for his thoughts on Glorfindel's return.**


	3. Different Place

Different Place

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's series or any of the characters from them. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

These were indeed darkening times, for one so young, such as myself, to have been allowed into the king's council, furthermore – to have been one of his most trusted advisors. There had been much to discuss, the strengthening of our enemy being the most important. Peace of mind would not come easily for me this eve.

Perhaps that is why, as our session of council was concluded, I took my leave swiftly. I made my way to my own bedchamber, changing into clothes of a more comfortable nature. That is not to say that the robes of my station are not comfortable, but they are simply cumbersome for a calm evening. I combed out my hair and grabbed a book – poetry best suited my mood for today – and went down to the docks to read. I'd always enjoyed sitting with my feet in the water, and so I decided to spend what was left of my day.

I passed several elves – alone and in small groups – on my way and offered each of them a smile. It may not have been much to reassure them, but it was all I had to give. My own thoughts weighed heavily on my mind. By the time I'd reached destination, the sun was already low in the sky and I'd resolved to read for only an hour at most.

To the very end of the docks I marched, nodding to the fisherman returning from their day at sea. I sat by the last post, leaning my back against it and opened my book. A short poem or two I read, before my thoughts wandered. What would come of us now? And as though answers my prayers, a golden light appeared on the horizon.

A sign of hope perhaps? I mistook it for the setting sun, before it began to grow in size. I began to worry when it appeared to grow in size. A ghost of fear from a time long past gripped my heart. That unease turned to curiosity when I realized that it was not necessarily growing in size, but approaching. Was this friend or foe? I sat now, tensely, and prepare to run and ring the alarm bell. Having no spyglass to take a closer look, I had to wait for the ship to come closer. As I waited, the bell rang out.

_Friendly_.

My interest was piqued now that I had no reason to fear. Who could it be? Few souls had ventured here in many years, and fewer still from the sea. The moment dragged on and with boundless patience, I waited. I waited until the ship came closer, close enough for me to identify.

_Ossë_ – or some representation thereof – was affixed to the front of the ship. A message from the Valar? No, they likely wanted nothing to do with us for a while yet. I wondered, then, who might this be, and what purpose did their presence serve? And as I sat helplessly, a sudden vision struck me. I could have sworn for a moment that the golden light upon the ship came from a head of golden hair. I shook my head and jumped to my feet – as though that would help me see any better – to prove that I was mistaken.

_Only…_

_I wasn't._

There on the prow stood a figure wreathed in gold and draped in white. An air of grace and peace seemed to surround him in an almost tangible manner. My heart and soul sang out to the one there before me yet still so far away. My heart beat faster and my breath raced past my lips in gasps as he approached.

_Glorfindel_.

A crowd had gathered now and adult and children alike watched curiously as a strange golden-haired elf sailed into the bay. Whether they could see the stricken expression on my face or not, I _cared_ not. It was him. Beyond a doubt now, I knew. Glorfindel.

_My Glorfindel_.

He watched me. I could see his face clearly now. Were there tears in his eyes, or mine? Perhaps both of did. A sob fell from my trembling lips and my hands flew up to cover my mouth. I stared in awe as the ship finally came to a stop at my side. Someone rushed forward to help him from its deck and he finally stepped onto the dock. With eyes only for me, he came to me and I fell into his arms.

Glorfindel held me. My great, golden _oaf_ returned to me. He laughed and his laughter was joyous and relieved. And he cried and his tears were as happy as mine. I gasped as he held me. Have you ever felt your heart soar to soreness? I was so blissfully happy, so in love – had my love ever diminished? No. I don't think so, and I don't believe it ever could have.

"Is it truly you?" I breathed, reaching up to touch his cheek, my hand shaking like a leaf.

He nodded, "Aye, my little raven. 'Tis me."

His voice was rough with emotion, as was mine. Our whispering voices could barely be heard over the din at the other end of the docks, but we focused solely on each other. I could not take my eyes away from my beloved.

_Glorfindel_…

His hair shone like the sun. The memory of its golden colour could not compare to its true beauty. There were times when – though I was loath to admit it – what had once been a lively shimmer in my mind, had turned to dun.

His arms held me with a strength I'd nearly forgotten. He held me up as he held together the broken pieces of my soul. I felt my heart mend as I stood within the circle of his arms. The healing process I'd not hoped to imagine for hundreds of years more began so suddenly it left me reeling.

His eyes startled me in their depth and age. He'd always been older than me, and yet, I was not prepared for the weariness in his gaze. Death had aged him. It seemed he'd lived twice the time he was absent from the world. And yet, his eyes were still filled with the same love. Their blue pools no longer seemed to drown me but they made me soar. They gave me wings.

And his lips… They whispered to me, words of love and regret and longing. His lips brushed mine, a soft, silken touch that left me wanting more. And more I took. Leaning up onto my tip-toes, I pressed my lips to his for the first time in more than one thousand years. He tasted of sweet fruits and honey, and I melted into him. A short moan, a whimper, left my lips and I threw my arms around his neck. I held onto his shoulders as though my life depended on it, as though he would vanish like a dream at dawn if I let him go.

His arms tightened around me, bringing me even closer to him. One of his hands settled on my lower back and the other came up to tangle roughly in my hair. It was almost painful, how tightly he held me, but I loved it. Nothing could ever hurt more than losing him, and this only served to prove that he was real.

_This isn't a dream_.

The thought hit me so suddenly. Why _was_ he here? He could not have returned simply for my sake… Oh, how wonderful that would have been, but I knew it could not be so. A cold dread washed over me and I hesitated. Glorfindel pulled away slowly, reluctantly, and I found his expression saddened.

I understood then. He was a messenger.

Would he leave then? Had he come for no other reason than to deliver a message, only to disappear once more? I looked up at him in fear, only to find him looking back at me with a somewhat reassuring smile. Comforted, but still uncertain, I took a breath as a prelude to a question, the only question that mattered – to me – only for him to interrupt me.

"I'll not leave you this time, little raven. This I swear to you," Glorfindel whispered to me sincerely. "And yet, I cannot lie to you. I was not returned for our hearts' sakes. I have come to deliver a message – as you have no doubt ascertained – and to fight for our people," this he said with a deep sigh. The words weigh on him as did the responsibility that came with them, though he would shoulder it with all his strength.

I nodded and stepped away slowly, taking his hand in mine. I kissed his fingers reverently and led him finally, after a last moment to gather himself, toward our lord, toward our future together, but also, toward the war we both knew was coming. His very presence proved it, but at last, I found myself unafraid.

I knew now that no matter what evil we must face, we would face it together.

-finis.

* * *

**A/N: For the record, I am actually rather dissatisfied with this chapter. I had a certain vision for it but I was unable to write it down because I didn't do so right away. I came back to it intending to edit it, but after having been away for a while, I find that I didn't remember that vision clearly enough to fix it.**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Interlude II - To War

**To War – Interlude II**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's series or any of the characters from them. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

I never meant for this to happen. Never in a million years did I think my "wise" council would conclude with such unsavory results. My suggested tactics had less than a fifty percent chance of success, but it was yet the best proposed option. We were gathered in the main tent, Elrond, the twins, Glorfindel, a few others and myself. After a few hours of discussion the meeting came to a sudden and unexpected end.

"That decides it," Elrond stood abruptly, "Glorfindel will lead the party."

And with that my heart sank. _No…_ I knew it was selfish of me, but I had hoped someone else would be sent in his stead. I had half a mind to debate the decision, but before I'd even organized my thoughts, Elrond threw me a pointed look. I nodded solemnly and waited until everyone had filed out of the tent – everyone but myself and Glorfindel – to discuss the matter further with Elrond.

"I really don't think – " I started, but he interrupted me.

"I know," Elrond sighed, "I know what you are thinking Erestor, and I know it is hard for you to accept – it is for me as well – but I trust only the two of you with this mission, and I need _you_ here with me. I wil require your council 'ere Glorfindel's return."

With wide eyes I stared ahead blankly and Glorfindel escorted me from Elrond's tent to the one we shared with Elladan and Elrohir. The boys were not present at the moment, most likely attempting to bring cheer to their comrades for which I was thankful.

"Are you not well, Erestor?" my great golden oaf asked when we finally sat in the privacy of our own company.

"I…" I simply didn't know what to say, "I don't want… I can't…"

"I know meleth-nín," Glorfindel sighed and brought a battle-roughened hand to my face, "but you hear Elrond as well as I. He needs you, and I'll need to leave as quickly as possible – before the sun sets."

And so I knew I was powerless to stop him. I watched as Glorfindel prepared his saddlebags ad though I didn't stand in his way, I certainly didn't help him either, It may have been childish of me – petty – but he looked like he understood. He didn't ask me to move, but walked around me instead with a distant look in his eyes.

I was stuck in the past as he rushed ever forward. I saw our first meeting, our reunion and I saw the hopes and dreams I'd begun again to have for us fall to pieces before me. The little home we'd wished to purchase from a dear friend of ours caught up in flames. The vale flooded in its entirety as the ground fell from beneath my feet. I could find no air to breathe through the thick fog that surrounded me.

Glorfindel must have noticed something was wrong. From one moment to the next I found myself sitting on the makeshift cot we'd been sharing the past few months. It seemed forever we had been here, and I felt it would be longer still before we returned home.

If _we_ returned home.

I was struck with fear, horrid and enduring as Glorfindel tried desperately to reach me through the fog. I saw the movement of his hand before my eyes but did not register it as more than a mere shadow – another shadow amongst so many we had suffered already. I sensed his voice more than I heard it – surrounding me on all sides and trying so much to comfort me, but I was cold all the same.

And then I wasn't.

There was an increasing pressure on my lips and I had to focus to find its source and to respond in kind. Glorfindel's lips found mine in a breathy kiss, pulling me from my mind and grounding me in the moment – this moment I despised for it reminded me of all that I had and all that I could lose.

When he pulled away, I saw once again before the elf whom I had loved for millennia – the elf I would love for many more. Beneath the grime and muck he was covered in, I saw the golden hair for which he was named and verily loved by the people. Under all the armour he had yet to remove and likely would not for quite a while I saw strengthened arms always willing and ready to hold me at my weakest – as he held me now. Most shocking of all perhaps, was that behind all the fear and pain and restlessness, I saw yet hope in his eyes.

I saw the little garden in the yard of our home. I saw the valley flourishing again in the coming spring. I felt the wind blowing around us as we rode to our favourite glen for a quiet afternoon. I saw all of this and suddenly through all the darkness around us, through all the fear, I too saw hope. I saw all the love that would come of this madness and I cherished our time together all the more for it, and though I still worried, I no longer feared.

"Meleth-nín, goheno-nín," I pressed my cheek against his and sighed deeply, "I could not see. You have brought me clarity once more. Thank you."

"It is far too easy to let the darkness overcome you in these time," he whispered to me, "We must help each other always, I fear we might succumb to it."

"If that is so, then who will help you on this mission. Will you not be alone? I worry for you."

"That may be so, Erestor," after all this time I was still surprised when my name fell from his lips, "but you are always in my thoughts, and my heart longs to return to you beyond anything."

It was with these words that I acquiesced to help him prepare, finally, as opposed to hindering him. Such words filled my heart and my soul and gave me the courage to carry on. Besides, it would do no good to stand in his way. Should he be unprepared for his mission… I would hate to cause any harm to come to him.

And so it came to pass that Glorfindel rode off under the cover of darkness on a mission that might take days or weeks or months, but he left knowing that I would watch for him always and that I would do my utmost to help him from my own position.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Meleth-nín - **my love

**goheno-nín - **I'm sorry/My apologies


End file.
